


Friendly Weapons

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You're on the same page as Boromir when it comes to the meeting with Elrond. Which means you have no idea what is going on.





	Friendly Weapons

When you were a child living in Gondor you had been fascinated by the elves. They were similar and yet so different from yourself. Most of the other children never understood why you cared about them but Boromir and Faramir never judged you. They had been your best friends practically since birth. Having grown up with them you knew their struggles, and you knew that Boromir was the favored son. You also knew that they had spoken to their father about your love of the elves.

Growing up you had been passed around as an apprentice for various jobs. Both Boromir and Faramir would grow to take their father’s place but as you were not of a high lineage, you needed whatever job you could take. But your fascination never ceased and you were distracted in your work. Moving from job to job was a hardship in and of itself, yet it wouldn’t last long. 

It was a chance meeting with Lord Elrond that would change everything. Somehow Boromir had convinced his father that becoming allies with the elves could be of some benefit to Gondor. Elrond had just arrived and it seemed it was earlier than expected as there was no greeting party to be seen. Luckily you had heard stories of the elf and introduced yourself, taking him to meet with Denethor.

During the few days that Elrond stayed in Gondor you were relied on as the intermediary between Denethor and Elrond. It became your job to take Elrond through Gondor, to become his assistant, and to make sure that both parties understood what would come of being allies. It was on Elrond’s last day before leaving in the morning that he asked you to come with him. He was in need of an advisor or an assistant as he put it and having created a sort of friendship with you felt that you were right for the role. You accepted immediately.

It was a quick goodbye but both brothers understood as you would be following your dream of being with the elves. That was two years ago. Two years since you last saw or spoke to your closest friends. In that time you had worked alongside Elrond to better Rivendell, you’d also been training with the elven warriors and had made close friends with many of Rivendell’s residence.

You had been informed of a meeting Elrond would be having, one that you were supposed to be in attendance. He was supposed to send a messenger to reach you when it was time but refused to tell you what it was about. In the meantime you were sparring with one of the elves trying to perfect your sword fighting technique. You had sparred with Boromir when you were younger but hadn’t been as skillful as the elves. In the recent months your skill had improved greatly.

The sound of footsteps behind you alerted you to someone’s presence. Assuming it was the messenger you continued sparring, waiting for them to speak up. You then learned it was not a messenger when the person spoke up, complimenting you.

“You’re pretty good at sword fighting”

“Well I’ve been training for a…BOROMIR!” you shouted as you turned and saw the face of the man who you still considered your best friend.

Your sparring partner understood who the man was as soon as you had said his name and so the elf excused themselves. Rushing over to Boromir your dropped your sword before pulling him into a hug. He was just as shocked as you were to see you, not having expected to run into you on the journey. He quickly answered all questions about him and Faramir as well as explaining why he was in Rivendell.

“It looks like you and I will be attending the same meeting”

“Has Elrond told you anything about it.”

“None, which means he’s having it in secret”

You hadn’t known it at the moment, but that meeting, known now as the Council of Elrond, would change the both of your lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
